Talk:Mystical Palm Technique
Chakra Scalpel? I wonder why ppl say that this technique is the same as the Chakra Scalpel, I mean there's not much evidence pertaining to it being the same technique. :And what evidence is there to say it isn't the same technique, last I checked chakra scalpel was a fan name and there was no separate official name given for use of this technique in that mode. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 20, 2008 @ 04:59 (UTC) Well some evidence shows that a number of few websites show these as 2 different jutsu, plus the techniques are not similar in use. The Mystical Palm focuses more on healing and uses green chakra. The Chakra Scalpel uses jarring, intense blue chakra to sever muscle and weaken them. Granted, they have a few similarites, but their differences are significant. :Note that just cause other sites on the internet list it that way does not make for a good citation. That only shows the weight of speculation in favor of one possibility, and is largely influenced by when fansubs create names. Do remember "Kira Hachi", we mistranslated that here by mistake and it spread throughout the internet, if we used that as a citation we'd be using a completely false name right now. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 20, 2008 @ 05:35 (UTC) well, u can also note the significant differences between the 2 to spur a separation of the techniques. :The differences in modes is already noted in the article. But there is no jutsu name for the other "separate jutsu" so you can hardly split it. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 20, 2008 @ 05:40 (UTC) it was actually called Chakra no Mesu, and during the fight between Kabuto and Tsunade, when he used it on her, Tsunade seemed somewhat unfamiliar with the technique. --AMTNinja 05:44, 20 December 2008 (UTC) What she seemed was surprised with Kabuto's application of the technique, saying he was/could be best than her at her prime. Omnibender - Talk - 14:32, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Chakra Scalpel Ok I'm here to petition to make Mystical Palm and Chakra Scalpel 2 seprate articles. I know some say its the same technique, and it may be. But we don't know that for sure! The chakra scalpel is very different from the mystical palm as the latter is a healing technique (Green chakra), while the chakra scalpel is an offensive medical ninjutsu (Blue chakra). Plus, in the ultimate ninja series, Kabuto uses this technique and calls it "Chakra Dissection Blade" I thouhgt about putting it on the mystical palm article but that would be too many names for just one technique so I figure we just make a Chakra Scalpel article and simply link the two articles to refer to each toehr to still show they are very similar. It's worth a try right? AMTNinja (talk) 23:11, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :I did some research and I'd like to say two things. :# You're wrong about the being an offensive technique. Kabuto using it in an offensive way was extremely unusual and required great skill. It's simply a technique used for surgery just like a normal scalpel. :# You're right about it being different from the Mystical Palm Technique. Mysstical Palm Technique accelerates the body's healing. It cannot in any way be used to make incisions. The Chakra Scalpel is one of the many medical ninjutsu that went unexplained in the manga and databooks, like the Cursed Seals used stabilise Kimimaro and to heal Chōji after the "Rescue Sasuke" arc. There was a short mention of them in the second databook in an article discussing medical ninjutsu in general. There was probably not enough interesting information about them to warrant a separate jutsu article. However, there is no doubt that the Chakra Scalpel is not the Mystical Palm Technique. :--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:34, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Ok cool, so if it IS different from it, then it really shouldn't be in the same article. And maybe if Chakra Scalpel isn't a real jutsu per se, it's used a lot in media pertaining to Kabuto, especially in games. So I'm still for making a completely new article. What do you think? AMTNinja (talk) 23:40, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :I think the information we have is enough to give the Chakra Scalpel its own article. It definitely shouldn't be included in this article. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:14, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Distance Kabuto showed the ability to use the mystical palm technique from a distance of at least a couple of feet away to heal sakura when she was injured by the four tailed Naruto. I think the ability to be used from a certain distance should be mentioned.--Mpc797 (talk) 03:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) no Jutsu? Why is this technique written as "Shōsen Jutsu" and not "Shōsen no Jutsu", as is typical of jutsu that prefix "-technique"? --Ech0six (talk) 11:02, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :There's no no (の) in the Japanese. Technique (術, jutsu) is still there. ~SnapperT '' 15:31, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::And that's right out of the databook? --Ech0six (talk) 16:58, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes. ''~SnapperT '' 20:15, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Who writes the databook anyway? I've noticed a couple discrepancies in them and when applied to the manga.Shieldmaiden(talk) 20:57, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Kishimoto--Deva 27 (talk) 20:58, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Medical Ninjutsu: Ferocious Flash instead of healing this can be an attack shown in the accel games. :It's offensive capabilities are noted in the article. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC) No hands Didn't Sakura use the Mystical Palm Technique in the Kazekage Arc without her hands. It was when the poisoned sword was lodged in her abdomen and there was the mystical palm's glowing green chakra on the wound. She didn't touch it with her hands, she was exerting the chakra out. (talk) 23:36, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :I can't speak for the anime, but for that scene in the manga she seems to have her hand on her abdomen while the wound is healing. ''~SnapperT '' 23:41, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Pardon me. After I wrote that I went back to the scan and I guess it looked like her hand was there. And then I came back and replied to this. But one thing, though, because it looked like her hand was under it and not on the wound. I don't know what analysis would be correct, though. I think they mean Here which looks to me like she's not touching the wound but grabbing the sword. Even she she does put her hand on her abdomen it doesn't look like her hand is really doing anything--Cerez365™☺ 23:59, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Training Is it worth including the image of the fish on the scroll Sakura was training on to learn this technique? Or a mention? SimAnt 03:26, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::it is a good idea. my opinion is that stuff that explain stuff should be the most imagetic as possible. like infographics and stuff for example, so easy and instantaneous to understand, most times.Holyn (talk) 03:33, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Yhup. Something like that will want a ref as well.--Cerez365™ 04:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hinata Hmmm, makes me wonder. We didn't see that greenish chakra... -- (talk) 17:12, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, yes we did, watch the episode again, Hinata used the mystical palm when she healed the injured civilians..!! :)--Omojuze (talk) 20:25, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :07.00 of episode 293 if I'm correct--Omojuze (talk) 20:28, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::7:00 is where the opening theme song starts for me. And the only other source indication I've seen in the wiki so far is 23:20, which is the actual duration of the entire file of the episode in the stream. Can someone give me an actual time-frame when this happens? Omnibender - Talk - 21:05, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Wait, I'm on it.Norleon (talk) 21:49, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::: here you go.Norleon (talk) 21:56, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Would that make Hinata a medical-nin? --[[User:Aged Goblin|''The Goblin]] 22:20, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know, Karin is not defined as a medical nin either. So I don't think we should Hinata label as one.Norleon (talk) 22:25, December 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't think she should be classified as such, neither should Hashirama as a matter of fact. It's a case where: know medical ninjutsu: not medical ninja.--Cerez365™ (talk) 06:23, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Shizune In which episode Shizune uses this technique?--Samemaru 19:30, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :Naruto Episode 110-111--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:18, March 18, 2013 (UTC) In which chapter? (talk) 12:56, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :The episode page has the corresponding chapters.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:48, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Healing Wait, how much can this heal, because it seems it can heal a stabbed hand very quickly, seen in The fifth hokage, a life on the line. However, when Sakura uses it, it doesn't heal as quickly. Why?-- (talk) 23:50, April 15, 2013 (UTC)Madeline Depends on the skill of the user I guess--Elveonora (talk) 23:56, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Wait, I'm sorry to bother you, but what do you mean by skill? There could be many interpretations of that. Plus, im sorta new to naruto.-- (talk) 01:06, April 16, 2013 (UTC)Maddi :I guess you're speaking of when she used it during her battle with Sasori? Her chakra levels were low so it took a longer time to heal. Apart from that, in general, Tsunade is a highly skilled and experienced medic (meaning she's been doing this for a long time). It also depends on the type of injury the person has sustained.--Cerez365™ (talk) 02:00, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Hashirama Since he is Somewhat a Medical-Ninja who also uses Sage Jutsu and the Wood Style, should it be worth-of-mention that Hashirama uses this technique, since this is Basic for beginner medical-Ninja's?! :/ -- (talk) 20:23, April 17, 2013 (UTC) We don't even know if he was a medical ninja, it's a speculation and should be removed, also it's unlikely after the flashbacks and all, nothing suggests it, self-healing/regeneration technique =/= medic--Elveonora (talk) 20:30, April 17, 2013 (UTC) This is not a basic medical-nin technique. Omnibender - Talk - 01:23, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Kakashi Kakashi actually uses this technique? or was a misinterpretation of the team that colored this manga? I posted the color image to show the staining technique. --Nidaime Mizukage 18:55, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :Kakashi isn't a medical nin, and if he could use his technique, he wouldn't be merely stitching the wound, it would actually be closing. Omnibender - Talk - 20:34, November 9, 2013 (UTC) ::So it's a different technique? It is not important enough to have an article on it?--Nidaime Mizukage 15:43, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :::We don't even know what he's doing. My guess is that he's simply channeling lightning chakra to cut the line or cauterize the wound, but that's just a guess. Omnibender - Talk - 17:20, November 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay, thanks for clearing my doubt--Nidaime Mizukage 15:50, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Naruto's Shirt In episode 95 when Tsunade used chakra to rip through Naruto's shirt, the chakra around her fingers was colored green like the Mystical Palm Technique. I know it looks like she is using the Chakra Scalpel to cut through Naruto's shirt, but a part of me felt she was using some application of the Mystical Palm Technique because the chakra she used was the same color as the technique. If she was using the Chakra Scalpel, wouldn't the chakra around her fingers be blue instead of green? Or do you think this is a mistake on the part of the anime? ShadowVillage999 (talk) 00:15, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :In anime, when Sakura used the Delicate Illness Extraction Technique, her chakra appears green too. On the Databook, was confirmed what that was a Chakra Scalpel. → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 05:36, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I looked at when Sakura used the Delicate Illness Extraction Technique but it doesn't look like it has the same chakra aura as when Tsunade tore Naruto's shirt. I did a comparison of the images to when the mystical palm technique is being used and the aura around Tsunade's fingers more so resembles that of the mystical palm technique. I know colors are thrown all over the place in Naruto, but this was just something that came to mind. ShadowVillage999 (talk) 13:24, October 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Anime isn't the best source of evidence. They use generic colors and sound effects--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:45, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Reiki Is this technique not based off, if not inspired, out of this japanese pseudoscience? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reiki Superlogan7437 (talk) 20:08, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Hashirama pt.2 In chapter 683 Page 7,8,9. I think he demonstrated this technique, his intention was to revive Madara and to know what happened, he comes to know there is no other option so he just gave it a try and eventually Hagoromo appeared from Madara's body. Does anybody think that was another technique.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 23:13, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :That's Hagoromo emerging from Madara's body. Hashirama isn't doing anything. ''~SnapperT '' 23:42, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Yang Release Why hasn't this been classified as one yet?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 06:06, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :I thought that while a lot hints towards medical jutsu being Yang Release, we never got the last piece of evidence to be sure completely, no? Norleon (talk) 10:45, October 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Considering Tsunade and Rin, two users of this technique got labeled with Yang Release and no Yin Release in Jin no Sho, I take that as confirmation enough that medical ninjutsu, or at least this technique is Yang Release.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:19, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :::Not gonna happen. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:48, October 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::Care to explain why not? How is that not proof?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 00:44, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :::::Because by that logic, we could attribute every technique to a chakra nature. Neji and Hinata both have Fire Release, does that make the Juken Fire Release? By your logic, yes. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:49, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :But we know Juken is not Fire Release, while Medical Ninjutsu was stated by Yamato to do with Yin/Yang. Rin has Fire, Water and Yang. Mystical Palm technique is unlikely to be Fire or Water and as of Yamato has to be Yin or Yang, but since Rin has no Yin, Mystical Palm Technique is Yang Release.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:34, October 31, 2016 (UTC) ::And Hashirama has no Yin and still uses genjutsu. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:59, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :::Error like many others?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:18, October 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::And Rin not having Yin could not be an error? • Seelentau 愛 議 15:51, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :::::Since the wiki is in the habit of consistency, we list the components of Magnet Release based off Rasa's chakra natures, so Medical Ninjutsu should be listed as Yang Release based off Rin's. To deny 1 due to the possibility of an error is to deny the other. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 18:46, October 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I knew someone bring that up sooner or later. :D Then what about Tsunade's Yin Seal and Kabuto's Yin Healing Wound Destruction? Both are (related to) medical ninjutsu. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:59, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Regarding Yin Seal, Tsunade doesn't have Yin Release. But in a scenario where she does have it + her Yin Seal is named as such due to it containing Yin Release, that doesn't discredit Medical Ninjutsu containing Yang Release, as then it would be a combination of Yin & Yang Release. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 01:02, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I'm aware about those two medical ninjutsu with Yin in their name, but I'm talking about this technique in particular here. There's 2 characters who can use this that have Yang and no Yin in the databook. We all know the 4th databook has errors, but are we to assume everything is an error there? We point out the errors when obvious, like Hagoromo not being listed a user of TSB, Madara being listed as sole Susanoo user etc. The only way that Mystical Palm Technique is NOT Yang Release is if both Rin and Tsunade not having Yin Release in the databook are errors. If you were to assume that, then you should also assume that Magnet Release might be an error, since Kishi might have given Rasa the wrong natures that we base our Magnet conclusion on.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 01:48, November 1, 2016 (UTC) :What about the other users? Do they all have Yin Release as well? • Seelentau 愛 議 05:58, November 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Of mystical palm? Yes.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 06:13, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Does anyone agree?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:24, November 2, 2016 (UTC) :Just go ahead and add it. It's not like anyone cares much these days, anyway. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:40, November 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I can see the lack of care around... well I do care for one, hence why I'm discussing it.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:22, November 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Bump. I checked and Tsunade doesn't even have Yin Release in the manga or databook, so in the very least, this technique indeed is Yang Release and 'Yin Seal' I have no idea why it's called like that, but Tsunade wasn't given Yin Release, so.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:31, December 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::Databook says she doesn't have Yin Release the same way they say Hashirama doesn't have Yin Release, which he clearly does because of his genjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 16:52, December 26, 2016 (UTC) :But has she used genjutsu in canon? So you are rather going to assume that the absence of yin in her profile is a mistake, not a fact? Talk about nitpicking Jin no Sho.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:01, December 29, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm not assuming it is a mistake, I'm assuming the lack of listing for Yin Release might be a mistake because similar lack of listing happens a few times in that databook. If it were up to me and me alone, I'd have listed all medical ninjutsu as Yang Release long ago, but I understand why the community in general might be against it, and as reasonable an assumption I find this to be, doing so would make a precedent for other stuff that will most likely not be so reasonable. Omnibender - Talk - 16:31, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Yang release Seeing as how all user's have Yang Release in their nature profile in the 4th Databook, with Rin and Tsunade not having Yin Release, this can only be Yang Release since the Manga stated all medical ninjutsu is classified as Yin or Yang Release. LoneNinja (talk) 22:53, September 23, 2018 (UTC)